


As I Fall For You

by darkstarius



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Eventual Smut, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Whump, Wing Grooming, Wings, wingporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstarius/pseuds/darkstarius
Summary: While investigating a serial bomber, Lucifer, Chloe and Dan get more then they bargained for and Lucifer's secret comes out as he saves them in a heroic rescue. Will he survive? Will Chloe and Dan accept Lucifer for who he is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a weird prompt in my own brain, it’s been something I wanted to write for a while now, but never really had the spark to start writing. Thanks to Bibi1311 for inspiring me to write this. I welcome your thoughts and comments, please be gentle as this is the first fan fiction I’ve ever written.

Lucifer, Chloe and Dan had been teamed up for the past week in an attempt to find the serial bomber who had murdered almost a dozen people so far with his homemade bombs. The stakes were getting higher every day, as the last explosion he caused took down an entire apartment building. Thankfully the bomb hit during the day and only 3 people had lost their lives... but for Lucifer, Chloe and Dan, that was 3 lives too many. It was time to find this guy and get him locked up before any other innocents were killed.

Their latest lead led them to a large 5 story red brick warehouse, appearing long abandoned, that supposedly was used by the bomber to build his devices. The only thing that bothered Chloe and Dan about this location is the fact that the tip came in anonymously, whereas all of the previous tips came in from various members of the public, too bad none of them really panned out and most likely this was just another dead end. Something felt off about the whole ordeal and left them a feeling of uneasiness in both of their stomachs. While Chloe was contemplating whether to call in a bomb squad to sweep the building first, Lucifer decided to act with his typical loud "bull-in-a-china-shop" behavior, as nothing seemed to ever bother the guy, and he stomped in, making enough noise that anyone hiding would have known they just came in the front door.

Chloe and Dan both shushed Lucifer while Chloe quietly drew her side-arm and whispered to both of her companions "Shouldn't we go wait outside and call in a bomb sweeping unit first?" Lucifer huffed annoyed and replied "What for? I doubt anyone is here." Chloe and Dan just looked at each other and shrugged as they took the lead, figuring Lucifer was probably right in this instance, this was a long-shot lead after all. 

Carefully, the group moved through the sprawling complex. After nothing was found on the first floor, they quietly made their way up the stairs... one floor at a time, slowly and methodically checking every room. Eventually they came to the top floor and jackpot! While there was no sign of the bomber, there were several tables setup in the center of the warehouse that contained what looked to be bomb-making materials, spools of wire and other odd electronics. While Dan was carefully looking over all of the evidence and being extra careful not to touch anything, Chloe took a moment to call in the find and let the department know that the bomb squad should head over to do testing as well as alert Ella so she could do her amazing job dusting for prints and other evidence. However, Chloe stopped mid-sentence when everyone heard a loud click, accompanied by a series of beeps coming from a rather large box next to the wall. Everyone froze and looked to where the sound came from and saw a countdown timer come to life and start counting down from 10 seconds. Everyone's eyes went wide as they knew this was it. Was this how it was going to end for them? Killed by a remotely set-off bomb in this obvious trap. Seconds started counting down and by the time Lucifer's brain caught up as to what was happening, 5 seconds were already gone.

Lucifer spared absolutely no more time as he ran at full speed towards Chloe and Dan, grabbing one in each of his arms in his supernatural grip around their mid-sections, moving as if he was a football player looking to make his game-winning touchdown. It happened so fast neither Dan nor Chloe had the chance to even let out more than a brief yelp as the air left their lungs. At the same moment, Lucifer jumped and unleashed his wings as he took off in a fast flight towards the nearest window, he positioned the top portion of his wings in such a way that they would protect his precious cargo (and his own head) as he flew right through the glass. His wings were cut up a little by the shards, but he ignoring the minor pain, as his main concern was flying as fast as possible away from the building. That bomb was large enough to destroy the building and bring it to its very foundation and most likely blow them up in the process.

Screams ripped from both Chloe and Dan's throats as they were pulled faster through the air than their brains and stomachs could keep up with. Both attempted to look around to try to figure out what just happened and why they were flying, thinking how were they still alive? Looking to their sides, both Chloe and Dan stared in awe at the two ginormous white wings that spanned either side of Lucifer's body. Were they dreaming? This couldn't be real.

Lucifer spanned his wings out and still held onto his precious cargo when a blast of heat, fire and shrapnel propelled him faster than he was currently flying. A few pieces of metal shrapnel embedded themselves in a few areas on his back, splattering blood on his pristine wings while the fire and heat from the blast singed parts of his exposed skin. Lucifer had lost control after the blast hit him and was propelled towards the brick wall of the next building over at speeds that would most likely hurt or kill both of his passengers. Not really having any options, Lucifer used his wings to turn his body's trajectory so that his back would hit the wall and take the full force of the hit while Chloe and Dan would turn to face the now exploded and burning shell-of-a-building they just vacated.

The hit was brutal. Lucifer's head ended up hitting and hard enough for his head started bleeding with ferocity and his other wounds worsened with the enormity of the impact. A splatter of blood decorated the brick wall as his vision to start turning black around the edges and consciousness was lost to him. Seconds before Lucifer lost consciousness, however, he was able to turn himself in such a way that when he dropped from his current 5-stories up, he would at least land first and cushion Dan and his precious detective from any harm.

Chloe and Dan were a bit shaken by the hard impact of the wall and looked up at Lucifer, seeing the blood splatter and watching him lose consciousness, Chloe shouted "No, no no... Lucifer!" and Dan screamed as Lucifer started to twist and free fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer impacts after his fall and has serious injuries! Will Chloe and Dan be able to get an unconscious Lucifer to safety? Will they be able to come to terms with what he really is?

His skyward eyes closing, Lucifer dropped like a broken kite. His wings flaring out to either side slowed the decent somewhat, but not enough to prevent himself from further injury. As he got closer to the ground, Lucifer's fluttering wings curled inward a bit, offering further protection to his passengers before impact. Chloe and Dan hung on for their lives even with Lucifer’s loosening grip still holding them to him.

Instead of hitting the ground, all three impacted solidly on the front of an old Chevy that was parked next to the building. Lucifer took the brunt of the impact, denting the hood considerably while his head took out the windshield, glass flying everywhere, causing even more cuts and bleeding than he had already suffered.

After the impact, Lucifer's wings fell like dead weights over each side of the car while his arm's grip finally loosened and allowed Chloe and Dan, both dazed, to finally free themselves and slowly roll off the vehicle and on to their shaky feet. Both had eyes wide with shock, looking at each other and then to Lucifer, who lay bloody and broken on top of the wrecked vehicle. Struggling to process what just happened, it took nearly a full minute before their brains started working again. Chloe cried out "Oh my God, Lucifer!", quickly moving to his side and checking his pulse - which was weak but steady. This was too much for Chloe’s brain to handle as she quickly turned on her "professional mode", otherwise she knew she'd break down right then and there and that wouldn't do anyone any good, especially when her partner needed her more than ever right now.

Dan’s face was still etched with shock, not really coming to terms with what he was staring at. 

"Chloe, what the hell!? Is he...an angel? Holy CRAP!!!" Dan finally managed to say, his wide eyes accentuating his very pale complexion while backing away from the vehicle in complete shock. Dan took in the sight of the most beautiful white wings he’d ever laid eyes upon, then quickly blessed himself with the sign of the Cross. Chloe feared Dan was close to passing out so, in an attempt to keep him from completely breaking down, she started barking out orders to him and taking charge of the mind-shattering situation they were in.

"Dan! Dan! DAN!!!" Chloe shouted, trying to get through to Dan’s clearly wayward mind. 

Finally coming around, Dan mumbled a meek "What?" 

"Dan, we can't call an ambulance! They wouldn't know what to do with him or how to help him, especially not with his wings out!" Chloe explained, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Lucifer actually had wings.

Dan finally looked up at Chloe and started regaining some sense of the serious situation they were facing. 

Like Dan, Chloe knew that humanity was not ready for this (and neither was she, really), so she quickly came up with a plan to get him into their car as soon as possible and get him away from the scene.   
"Dan, bring your car around; we need to get him out of here, now!" Chloe ordered urgently. Dan's brain finally unfroze itself and he turned and ran as fast as his feet would carry him to get the car, his already pounding heart thumping even harder.

While Dan raced towards his car, Chloe brainstormed about what to do next. 

"Maze should know what to do," she decided. Maze had previously mentioned she’d come from Hell and was a demon, though Chloe had never thought of any of that as more than a metaphor until this moment.

After a few rings, Maze picked up. Chloe wasn't sure of what exactly to say to her, but finally managed to tell her that Lucifer was gravely injured and that there was no way he could go to the hospital. Chloe could hear Maze grabbing her keys and quickly jumping into her own car while she was conversing with her. Trying not to break down, Chloe described his injuries and heavy bleeding while she rummaged through Dan's vehicle once it finally pulled up. She desperately looked for something to hold against Lucifer’s head wound to prevent further bleeding out. Finally finding an old shirt of Dan's in the trunk, she pressed the shirt against the back of Lucifer's head, adjusting its position with a gentleness she was surprised she could muster with all of her shaking. She hoped it was enough pressure to slow the bleeding but not cause further injury.

Maze had told Chloe to take him to Lux so they could take him up the private elevator to the penthouse. Afterwards Maze knew what to do and would “Get him healed up”, or so she claimed. Chloe took Maze’s word for it, as she couldn’t think of any other options.

To get there, however, they had to carefully load Lucifer into Dan's sedan, which seemed to be a challenge all of its own. Deciding the back seat was probably the best option, Chloe directed Dan to lift Lucifer under his arms while she pushed his wings in so they were somewhat folded, hoping they wouldn't get further damaged in the process. They were so soft to the touch she almost lost her concentration as she had the urge to caress them with the loving care they deserved... but she quickly snapped out of her hypnotic state as the sense of urgency quickly retook priority in her mind. 

"Holy crap, he's heavy!" she heard Dan grunt in complaint as he started to lift him off the hood. Chloe quickly moved down and grabbed his legs, and they both managed to carefully drag him around to the open back door of Dan's car, carefully maneuvering him into the back seat as gently as they could while somehow managing to avoid exasperating his existing injuries. 

Chloe stayed in the back with him and placed Lucifer's head on her lap, holding him in the most gentle and loving embrace she could muster, as if he was her lifeline. She never even noticed she was crying until the gentle rain of her tears fell onto the side of his pale, bloody face.

Dan hopped in the driver's seat, took a deep breath, and sped off towards Lux, turning on his light and siren as there was no time to waste on proper driving etiquette. 

Chloe continued to stare down at her precious cargo, running a hand along his cheek and quietly whispering to him "It's okay, Lucifer. You're safe, just hang on". She also whispered gently to him how sorry she was for not believing who he really was, as another tear of regret slid down her cheek. She gazed at her partner with nothing but love in her eyes. She knew he probably couldn't hear her, but talking to him grounded her and made her feel a little less lost in all of the craziness.

Lucifer never regained consciousness during the drive, even staying unconscious through several bouts of Dan’s horn honking and swearing at the heavy traffic.  
The bleeding on his head wound slowed a bit but was still of great concern, as were the rest of his injuries. 

Dan came to a stop inside Lux's private parking area and pulled into a private spot that Lucifer was generous enough to obtain for Chloe a few months back. Lucifer was always generous when it came to "his detective".

Maze had already arrived and was briskly walking their way. 

"Where is he?" Maze asked with marked concern. 

"He's in the back seat with Chloe," Dan replied as he carefully opened the back door. 

Looking in, Maze let out a gasp as she caught sight of her master covered by quite a bit of blood, especially around his head, which was currently being held lovingly by Chloe. 

Looking up at Maze, Chloe had a look of sadness and desperation with both fresh and dried tear tracks marring her flushed cheeks. 

"Chloe", Maze started, "You need to hop in the driver's seat and get out of here as quickly as possible."

Chloe frowned and immediately asked "Why?"

Maze sternly, but not unkindly, answered her. "He's mortal around you, Chloe, and could bleed to death and die while you're here. Once you’re far enough away, he will regain his immortality and heal up quickly."

Chloe looked at Maze , her mouth agape with shock. "Wait...what?" she managed to squeak out when her brain finally caught up with what Maze had just told her. 

Maze rolled her eyes and responded, "Chloe, trust me; just go now if you want to save him. We'll explain all of this later, but his life is on the line right now with you here effecting his ability to heal. I'll call you once we get him settled and he awakens. GO HOME. We'll talk later." 

Chloe finally snapped out of it and frowned, but nodded her compliance and gently lowered Lucifer's head as she exited the car. Maze pulled Lucifer out as carefully as possible out of the back of the car and managed to carry him by herself, bridal style, to the elevators. Both Dan and Chloe stared wide-eyed at Maze's casual display of strength in being able to carry Lucifer by herself, but said nothing, figuring she had super strength like Lucifer seemed to have. 

After a few seconds more, Dan started to follow Maze, asking, "Can I stay and help at least? I want to make sure he's okay." 

Maze turned towards him and briefly nodded before turning and continuing her trek towards the elevators.

Chloe jumped into the driver's seat and headed home as quickly as she could. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts going a million miles per second. She had to keep forcing herself to concentrate on the road and get home in one piece. She could do this. She could deal with the fallout of this crazy day later.

"Just concentrate on the here and now" she mumbled to herself. 

Finally, she pulled into hers and Maze's home and, instead of getting out of the car right away, she leaned her head forward on the steering wheel and proceeded to fall to pieces. She lost track of how much time she sat there crying her eyes out and worrying about her partner, a man whom she cared about so deeply. 

Devil or angel, he was still her friend and partner and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of caring for him. She decided there and then she would accept him for whatever he was. He was not evil, that much she knew in her heart. She also knew she felt something deeper than friendship every time she saw or even thought about him; a nervous flutter in her heart. And when those beautiful brown eyes looked at her, oh...the fluttering she felt in other places!

Finally drying her eyes, she unbuckled her seat belt and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer recovers and Chloe finally gets a chance to have a talk with him to work things out!

Meanwhile, at the penthouse, Dan followed Maze as she carried Lucifer to his bed and laid him down on top of the comforter. She proceeded to remove his shoes and shirt and tried to make him as comfortable as she could with his wings still half-folded outwards. Maze re-adjusted the shirt that Dan had grabbed from the back seat that was previously used to try to stave off the bleeding. It was almost soaked through, so he quickly went in search of something in Lucifer's closet that could be used as a temporary bandage until he started healing.

Finally finding his drawer of white undershirts, Dan wasted no time in getting back to Lucifer's bedside and handing Maze a clean shirt as a replacement. Maze swapped out the shirts and handed the soaked one to Dan, who took it and disposed of it. 

"Did you need anything else, Maze? Is there anything else I can do?," asked Dan

"Grab a plastic tub from the bathroom and fill it with warm water, and grab a washcloth. I'm going to try to clean him up a bit while we wait," Maze instructed. 

Dan quickly made his way to the bathroom and found everything he needed, filling the tub with water and hurrying back to Maze's side. He dropped into the chair nearest to Lucifer's bed as he watched Maze clean Lucifer with the greatest care and a gentleness he was unaware she was capable of. The only thing she didn’t clean was his wings, as they were still mostly folded underneath his body, it would be impossible to clean them properly without him having a proper wash in the hot tub or with the garden hose on the balcony.

It was a waiting game now. Dan's adrenaline rush finally wore off and his mind began to wander as he felt exhaustion finally creeping up on him. His whole world was just turned upside down. He’d discovered that Lucifer was the Devil, the REAL Devil, and yet...he was actually okay with that. It was a profound moment when he finally realized that he actually considered the Devil his friend. 

Now, if he could get him to stop stealing his pudding, life would be good.

Dan must have started to nod off, because he suddenly jolted awake as he heard something that sounded like a cross between a whine and a moan coming from the prone figure on the bed. 

Maze was sitting on the side of the bed facing Lucifer, having finished cleaning him up as best as she could. She brushed the side of his cheek as he finally started to come to. Maze checked a few of his wounds and they seemed to finally be closing up on their own as his immortality took hold once again.

Dan watched in amazement as some of the wounds seemed to heal before his eyes. "He really is immortal," he whispered softly. 

Maze turned and nodded, acknowledging Dan’s statement. He got up from his chair and approached the bed as Lucifer started to regain full consciousness. Another moan escaped Lucifer’s lips as he stretched out one of his arms and grabbed his head as if he had the worst headache ever.

Squinting through the pain, Lucifer opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, he tried to figure out where he was and who was with him. He first saw Maze and then his eyes wandered over to Dan. 

Smiling slightly, Dan reached over and took Lucifer's other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're okay, Lucifer. You're safe, and... thank you for saving both me and Chloe.”

Lucifer gave him a gentle smile in return and asked, "Where's Chloe?".

"I sent her home, Lucifer,” Maze answered. “You were in bad shape and probably would have bled out if she hadn’t left. I told her I'd let her know how you were doing as soon as you were settled. And since you are starting to heal and finally awake, I’ll go call her and let her know what's going on." Maze stood up from the bed and left the room to make her phone call.

Dan took Maze's place and took a seat on the bed next to Lucifer. 

"Lucifer, I want to ask you something." Dan started cautiously, still unsure if now was the best time to ask his questions. 

"Of course, Daniel." Lucifer replied. “I would imagine you have questions.” 

"I was wondering what your intentions with us are...especially with Chloe. You're not here to...take our souls, are you?" Dan asked curiously.

Lucifer huffed and smiled as he replied, "Daniel, despite popular belief, I have no interest in either of your souls. I do enjoy the friendship of both you and the detective, and I love working with the LAPD. It gives me a chance to do what I do best; punish evildoers." 

Dan nodded, giving Lucifer a contemplative look as he took in his answer. He replied, "I enjoy being your friend as well, Lucifer...despite, you know...your occasional weirdness." 

Lucifer gave a genuine smile in return.

Chloe was startled out of her whirlwind of thoughts and memories by the ringing of her cell phone. With a slight tremble, she picked up her phone and saw, to a combination of relief and concern, that it was Maze finally calling her. 

"Hello?" she answered with uncertainty seeping into her voice. 

"Chloe,” Maze replied, “Lucifer is fine; he just woke up and asked where you were. Dan is here with him yet and they’re just chatting. His wounds are still not fully healed, so I would recommend waiting until later tonight to come over." 

Chloe let out an audible sigh of relief. "Okay; thanks Maze, please tell him that... that... I am glad he's feeling better and I will be by tonight."   
Maze smiled over the phone in a knowing way "You got it Decker."

Chloe spent the rest of the day calling the station and trying to create a credible cover story for their disappearance from the building they reported as the bomber’s workshop. She was already getting a headache thinking about the amount of paperwork this was going to entail later. Hopefully she could wrangle Lucifer into helping her at least for an hour or two.

Dan later left the penthouse when Lucifer started feeling more himself, especially after Lucifer answered many of his most pressing questions.

Lucifer asked Maze about Chloe several more times and Maze was getting tired of giving him the same answer about her dropping by later tonight. It was so obvious to her that Lucifer was quite nervous about if Chloe would fully accept him for who he is. Chloe meant so much to him, if she freaked out about the whole “Devil” thing, Maze wasn’t sure what would happen… a broken heart being the least of those things.

Pacing back and forth, Lucifer kept going over how much he should tell the detective and thinking through different scenarios in his overactive brain. Would she slap him for not showing her earlier what he is? Would she tell him “It’s over” and just walk back to the elevator? Would she think him to be evil and despicable? It was driving him nuts thinking about it. Attempting to take his mind off these worst-case scenarios, Lucifer headed over to his bar and grabbed the nearest bottle and started downing the thing, not even bothering with a glass at this point since he would most likely drop it anyways with his shaking hands.

Finally, just before sunset, Lucifer heard the elevator coming up. Nervously he checked his suit that he changed into earlier and for the most part he looked almost normal. Adjusting his cufflinks, he waited until the doors opened and saw Chloe, looking as beautiful as ever. He left out the breath he was holding, she was OK, and he finally gave her a tentative smile, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Chloe walked out of the elevator and approached Lucifer, looking at him with both concern and love. She had been so worried, as last time she saw him he looked as if he was at death’s door. She carefully brought her hand up towards his face, as if the touch of his skin would reassure her that he was still alive and this whole thing was real. Lucifer, on the other hand, gave her a cautious look and closed his eyes, expecting a slap to come, but it never did. He opened them again and saw Chloe so close to him with such love in her eyes it melted his heart on the spot. 

Her fingers gently brushed his cheek and he let out a shaky breath, leaning into her touch and reveling in the warmth of her soft fingers. “Lucifer, I was so worried! Are you OK?” Lucifer was so engrossed with her touch he could barely nod in response. He gently took her hand and led her over to the couch, “It’s about time we talked, Detective. I’m sure you have a lot of questions and it’s time you get answers.”

Chloe nodded and sat next to Lucifer, still holding his hand. “So, you’re really the Devil?” At his nod, she continued, “You’re nothing like what I expected, you’re not evil, everyone has it so wrong.” Lucifer’s eyes became watery and he gently squeezed Chloe’s hand. He had no words…. His detective, he did not deserve her, how was she able to see he wasn’t evil? He was stunned by her acceptance of him.

They talked for a long time as the sun gradually started to dip below the horizon. Eventually Chloe asked about his wings, a conversation he was a bit more uncomfortable with than the previous questions she asked. “After we first met, you had said something about Maze cutting off your wings, how did you get them back?” Chloe asked with a puzzled look.

“I did cut my original wings off. It was a grand gesture to Dad that I had no plans to return to Hell and to the throne those wings served as shackles to.” Giving Chloe a pensive look, he continued “You remember when I was dumped in the desert by the kidnappers? Somehow The Sinnerman had something to do with that and he returned my wings while I was unconscious, I’m still not sure how some human could have accomplished that. I don’t know if one of my siblings was involved or if it was something else. In any event, I’ve tried to cut them off again, but they keep growing back.” Chloe gave him a horrified look at his mention of cutting them off. “Don’t worry Chloe, I’ve stopped trying to cut them off as it’s rather pointless anyways.” Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad you don’t cut them off anymore, I don’t want to see you hurting yourself like that.” Chloe took one of her hands to caress his face gently, “The wings don’t define you, Lucifer, you are your own person even if you have an extra set of limbs you never intend to use” Chloe continued, “I accept you for who you are no matter what.” Lucifer closed his eyes at her warm touch and paused in shock at how accepting she was of everything that he was. 

“May I see them again? May I touch them?” Chloe asked. Giving her a sly grin, having expected such a request eventually, Lucifer stood up from the couch, holding Chloe’s hands to bring her with him. Checking either side for clearance, Lucifer unfurled his wings, bringing one of his wings around for Chloe to be able to study further and touch.

Chloe looked briefly to Lucifer’s face for consent and at his nod, she stuck her right hand as gently as possible into his coverts (His top main layer of feathers that protect the soft layers underneath). A softness and warmth that was beyond description started in her hand and went straight to her heart. It was an amazing sensation and as she tenderly caressed his wings, she noticed Lucifer’s eyes had closed and was that… purring? He was making some sort of sound in his throat and it was doing things to her… suddenly her knees started feeling a bit weak.

As she took in his wings, she noticed they were rather dirty yet with many spots of dried blood and who-knows-what-else on them. She withdrew her hand and asked him “How do you clean your wings? They are so large there is no way they would fit into the shower! I see they are still dirty from our adventure earlier, did you need some help to clean and groom them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has the wing washing scene and SMUT, so be warned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a special treat today and in celebration of Tomarrow's new episode, enjoy the final chapter of this story! Wing washing and smut ahead!

To say Lucifer was shocked was an understatement. No one had ever offered to willingly help clean and groom his wings! It was normally a very personal thing he had to do himself and it never was an easy task. Sometimes he would have to con Maze into doing so in exchange for some favor or another. Lucifer’s eyes opened to look at Chloe and tears started unwillingly leaking out of them. He was so touched by this offer, that he stood there gaping like a fish until he eventually managed to choke out, “Would you really?” She answered with a nod accompanied by her beautiful smile, which could have lit the stars all by itself. The love in her eyes and her fingers gently brushing away his tears took his breath away. How was he even remotely worthy of this amazing woman?

Lucifer held Chloe’s hand as they made their way over to the only place large enough for him to clean his wings, the hot tub. As they walked, Lucifer explained how to properly clean and align the feathers of his wings without causing broken feathers or, in Chloe’s case, having her accidentally cut herself on one of his very sharp flight feathers.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as Lucifer made a spectacle of removing his clothing to get into the hot tub, but she still in awe of how gorgeous of a man he was, almost as if he was an artist’s finest sculpture come to life. He was beautiful, and she couldn’t help but savor the brief glances she allowed herself as she blushed.

Deciding only to remove her shoes, shirt and pants, Chloe climbed in the tub behind him. Turning to Chloe, he grinned with such a lascivious smile, “Oh Detective, you do look stunning, although I must protest you getting your underthings wet, wouldn’t it be more beneficial to just take them off?” Chloe grinned at his antics and responded, “Beneficial for whom?”. Lucifer smiled widely and ran his tongue lightly along his teeth. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her. “Hush now and turn around,” Chloe stated commandingly. Lucifer responded with a “Yes, ma’am” in a rather sassy undertone and a rather large grin on his face.

Leaning against the side of the hot tub, Lucifer opened as wings as far as he could in the rather large pool of hot bubbling water. He instantly started relaxing, placing his head on his folded arms over the side of the tub.

His coverts puffed occasionally when her hands hit certain sensitive spots along the skin at the base of his wings. She was starting to become unglued and immensely turned-on by the entire experience. Once she was done cleaning and grooming his wings, she gently started rubbing some of those immense back muscles, giving him a massage while she enjoyed how smooth and wonderful his skin felt. If anything, his moans and purrs were becoming even more pronounced.

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, her lower belly becoming a pool of heat that had nothing to do with the churning hot tub water around her. She quietly slipped her bra and panties off and flung them onto the balcony. Approaching his backside again, she hugged him from behind, letting her very perky nipples rub against the soft skin of his back as she reached her hands around his waist, hands going lower as she sought to touch the one place she yearned to feel right now.

Finally, when her hands found his already hard cock - ready and waiting, she began to gently stroke him. A huge shiver was felt going up Lucifer’s spine as he also let out a loud moan at the unexpected pleasure hitting him full force.

Lucifer took one of Chloe’s hands and turned himself around to face her. He gaped at her naked beauty before him… her flushed cheeks, her perky nipples and her expression of love and anticipation of what was to come.

Leaning up towards Lucifer, Chloe closed her eyes and opened her lips, inviting his kiss and touch. Taking the open invitation, he leaned down to her plump lips and started the kiss slowly and carefully, but it soon became more hungry and desperate as his tongue finally invaded the warm confines of her mouth.

Caught up in the heat of her tongue and body against his own, Lucifer slowly moved his hands over her naked body and down to cup her bottom. Feeling the heat of passion rising, he ground his very hard member against her womanhood, eliciting a loud moan and wonderful keening noises from Chloe that rivaled the moaning he himself was involuntarily doing at the moment, as well. It made him want her even more if that was possible.

Pulling back after their kiss to catch their breath, Lucifer leaned in against Chloe’s ear, whispering, “I love you Chloe, I want you so bad.” Chloe responded with a smile as she placed her mouth next to his ear as well and whispered her reply “I love you too, Lucifer, and I want you inside me right now!”

Shocked at the revelation that just fell from her lips, he passionately started kissing her with much fervor, plunging his tongue again into the depths of her mouth while he started grinding his now aching, rock hard cock against her wet and ready opening, her legs spreading in anticipation and welcome. With his hands he brought them around to her front and started gently kneading her breasts and caressing her nipples, enjoying the delicate softness of her skin.

Pushing himself against her and bringing his hands around to massage her soft ass again, he slowly pushed the head of his cock into her warm and ready slit as a wanton moan escaped her lips again as they continued to kiss and suck on each other’s lips.

Her tightness was amazing and he reveled at how good she felt around his throbbing shaft. He slowly pushed all the way in to her and it felt like nothing he ever experienced before. Granted, he had tons of sex with other women, but this was somehow so much different – so much deeper on an emotional level. Here was a woman who accepted him in every way and she was offering herself at his altar. He felt more undeserving than ever.

Chloe had never felt so complete, so filled. A passion she almost forgot existed flared up in her so wildly she almost came instantly when he entered her. It had been too long since she felt a man complete her, and even with Dan, it never felt close to what she was feeling right now!

“Oh Chloe” he whispered as his head pulled back from their latest kiss. “You are the most amazing woman in all of creation, will you allow me to love you forever?” Chloe smiled and responded “Yes” as she plunged her tongue back into his mouth, sending him straight over the edge as he began thrusting in to her with a vigor. They grabbed each other in an embrace of desperation and long-pent-up emotions. He had no more control over his feelings at this point as he was so close to filling her right there and then, but he pushed away the orgasm as long as he could as he wanted to give Chloe as long and as memorable as experience as he could for their first time. No other woman has ever done this to his libido before, made him become so unraveled almost so completely!

Her heart poured over with emotion as he professed his love for her and she could hardly believe that he wanted to spend forever, how long that would be, with her! Just those words made her move even closer to toppling over the edge than she had been earlier. How could she love this man any more than she did right now, she didn’t think it was possible!

Chloe was growing closer and closer to her own fulfillment as the thrusting increased. She noticed Lucifer’s wings puffing out in excitement as they both neared their climax. Finally feeling the apex approaching, Chloe plunged her hands into the soft feathers at the root of his wings, needing to feel the hot skin underneath. This caused a loud cry of pleasure from Lucifer as they both lost themselves over the Apex and rode their powerful orgasms out together. 

Chloe felt Lucifer’s warm seed filling her and never felt so complete in her life. She knew this was the man she would spend the rest of her life (and hopefully eternity) with, no doubt in her mind. She came down from her apex, trying to catch her breath, but smiling with the most beautiful smile she had for the man she loved.

Lucifer had finally found happiness with his detective and Chloe finally found the other half of her heart.

The End


End file.
